supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Z'iegler
Jack is the son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline. He is the first and only known Nephilim to be sired by an Archangel. Jack was taken in by Declan Moonstar who would teach him how to master his powers. History Origin After Lucifer took possession of Jefferson (CEO of multiple enterprises), he had sex with Jefferson's aide and lover, Kelly, who was unaware of the possession. After their first round, Kelly said she believed Jefferson (Michael) would make a great father, which inspired him to sleep with her again and conceive a child. The conception of the Nephilim was felt by every Angel, and Heaven began to deploy small groups of angels on Earth to destroy the child. Allies...? After his mother was rescued by Dagon from angels trying to kill her and him, Dagon revealed to his mother Kelly that he was a boy. Elsewhere, Michael mentioned to the other Archangels that his son's power is a chip off the old block. When Kelly began experiencing "weird little pains", she ordered Dagon to take her to a doctor, in case something was wrong with the baby. Dr. Turner could not find anything wrong with the baby itself, and Dagon ensured Kelly that the child was fine and he was going to become big and strong. The pains were, in fact, the start of intense, life-threatening pain that Kelly was going to experience since birthing a Nephilim was always fatal to the human. A New Messiah Kelly only has less than 4 months left before she gives birth. Kelly is told by Dagon of the unimaginable horror the child will unleash upon his birth. In an effort to stop this, Kelly commits suicide only to have her child resurrect her. Following her resurrection, Kelly states that she felt his soul surge through her and that it was good, not evil though Dagon believes the child only brought her back to ensure his own survival. After being kidnapped by Declan Moonstar, Kelly insists on the goodness of her child. Declan is ordered by Joshua to bring Kelly through the portal to Heaven which will kill both Kelly and her child and scatter their atoms across the universe. As Kelly continues to insist on her son's goodness, Declan asks her that if what she says is true, who will guide and protect the child after his birth since Kelly will die in the process. The child kicks moments later and Declan feels it. As the angels arrive, the child has a premonition of a conflict between Dagon and Declan at Heaven's Portal and instructs Kelly to take herself and Declan out of there, having chosen him to protect and guide her son after Jack showed Declan a blissful future when he touched Kelly's belly. Powers and Abilities A''s a Nephilim, Jack is one of the most powerful beings in Creation; however, as the son of a human and an archangel, Lucifer himself, Jack’s power far exceeds that of any Nephilim. It has been stated numerous times by the angels that Jack possesses unimaginable power and according to his father, his power is "a chip of the old ball of heavenly light". According to Nephilim lore, Nephilim becomes stronger than the angel who sired them, meaning Jack will eventually become more powerful than Lucifer himself, his angelic sire.'' Nigh-Omnipotence: ''As the Nephilim child of the second oldest Archangel, Jack is an extraordinarily powerful entity, described as holding unimaginable power by Declan. Even while unborn, he could still perform feats of great power such as resurrecting and healing his mother when she attempted suicide. The Angels considered Jack's power as being so great that he is capable of creating more Angels. Due to his power, most angelic weaknesses that would affect angels, other Nephilim and even the Archangels have no effect on him and even on most extreme occasions, he has been seen to still retain a certain amount of resistance to them.'' Weaknesses * Heavenly portal (possibly): '''Due to Jack possessing a human soul, the angels believed that taking him through the portal while Kelly was pregnant with him would effectively destroy Jack. * ''Angel radio: Hearing the angels communicate over "angel radio" caused Jack debilitating pain.'' * ''Grace extraction ritual (possibly): It is theorized by the angels that using a ritual they could extract Jack's grace, removing his powers and leaving him a regular human. It is not known if this would work with other forms of extraction like cutting the neck.'' * ''Unexpected mechanical trauma: 'While Jack has the superhuman endurance to shrug off bullets and knife wounds, Jack can be knocked unconscious or temporarily stunned with pain by physical forces when he is caught off guard.